broken heart, broken girl
by SoUrtart-Efg
Summary: who will save her from her endless night mare?. is being hurt a choice?. INU & KAG and MIR & SAN......LEMONS in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer: I wish I owned inuyasha...blah...blah...blah...but I don't

summary: a broken heart, a broken girl, on story. INU & KAG along wit MIR & SAN mushy stuff.

Chapter 1: _nightmare_

As an alarm clock strikes 3:00 am, a girl is beaten and bruised at 3:30 her innocents is shattered and at 4:00 she is left to DIE.

What can save her?

Who can save her?

From her endless nightmare.

3 years later...

Kagome higurashi, 17, a senior at shikon no Tama high. A normal girl but also very popular with the guys. She lives at home with her mom and brother and elderly grandfather. she has everything in life but lacks love. She's empty and has no one to fill the void in her heart, and for that she cries.

_Ringgggggggggggggg_

_Ringgggggggggggggg_

_Rin..._

"_Ugh...why did I have to wake up this morning!" _thought the young woman that was currently sprawled out across her bed. Hair disheveled, And irritated.

"KAGOME HIG..."

"Yes MOM!" says kagome not wanting her mom to finish her name. She knew that she was supposed to finish washing up the dishes last night but she was SOOOOO "tired.

None the less she promised her mom that she would get them done before she went to bed.

"YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HEAR BEFORE I..."

"Huh?"says kagome for the second time cutting off her mothers sentence.

"I told you to wash up these dishes before you went to bed last night. Did I not?"said an enraged mother of 36 years

"Well...I did do some but I was just SOOOOO tired last night MOM!" said kagome falling to the floor pleading for her moms forgiveness.

"Kags get up and just get ready for school." her mom always had a soft spot for her daughter and knew that she was just a teenager.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you mom" said kagome leaping of the floor and into her moms arms giving her a tight hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"By the way can I borrow your silver dangling earrings for today?" kagome asked her mom.

"Yeah, they are in the brown jewelry box." ms. Higurashi yelled to her daughter

"Thanks MOM!"

Kagome POV

"What am I going to where?"

"Ah yes this will do"

kagome emerged from her closet with a white and black stripped backless haulter. Dark tight skinny jeans, And silver slip on's. she tied the look together with eyeliner, mascara and sliver earrings.

"Im ready to go"

"Bye mom, bye souta"

"Bye" they said in unison

Kagome had flawless creamy skin and a glow that every girl envied, long raven hair that reached just bellow mid back and shined in the morning sun. She was not the tallest of people but stood at a good 5"4. She was toned because of track and kick boxing. Strong calves and slightly visible 4-pack.

As she walked down the street towards the direction of her school she pondered the thought of

the new school year. When a red sports car came crashing to a halt on the other side of the street.

"Hey pretty young thang wanna hop in daddy's ride!" the guy yelled from the passenger seat of his friends car.

" Sorry I hate guys that stoop low enough to try and talk to me from there friends NOT there CARs!!" kagome yelled as she continued to walk to school.

"You don't know what your missing!" said the guy as his friend sped off down the street.

"Oh I know exactly what I am missing" kagome said to herself fighting back tears

**flash back**

"_NOOOOO!!"_

"_PLEASE!!"_

_**End flash back**_

...

end of this chapter hope you liked it!

This is my first Fanfic by myself!!

Please comment! Review! Review! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**End flashback**

Kagome walked slowly to school that morning still pondering what had just taken place, When her friend of 5 years brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Kags!" Sango exclaimed with an extra chipper added at the end.

Sango was a bit taller than Kagome and had long hazel hair the stop right above her waist which she always kept tied up in a high pony tail. Today she was sporting a green (her favorite color) tank top white sweater, with washed jeans and green vans. She wore no cosmetics except a bit of eyeliner, and sported a sports watch and a gold heart pendent supported by a gold chain.

"Hey pumpkin BUTT!" Kagome chimed. She knew her long time friend hated that nickname.

"Heeyyyyy I do Not have a Pumpkin butt!" Sango said as she self consciously looked back at her Caboose (I love that word)

Kagome chuckled at this.

"so you ready for another, kinky hoe, blood thirsty baka, fun filled school year?" said Sango

" Keh. I guess I just hope that I don't have Mr. J for my chorus teacher this year. He still gives me the creeps." At that Kagome mentally cringed.

The two young ladies walked and gossiped all the way to school. When they arrived they were greeted with the fresh pine scented wax that would by the end of the day turned in hot sex on the beach.

They arrived at the front desk to receive their schedules. For the last 3 years they have had every class together except a few advanced class on both of their parts.

"okay what did you GET!" said Sango as she viewed her schedule.

"literary arts, Computer business, physical education, English 3, physics 1, Advanced calculus, And chorus". Said Kagome as she looked up from her paper.

"okay well we have all the same classes except for I have AP human geography instead of advanced calculus, and archery instead of Computer business. What lunch do you have?" said the eager Sango.

"I have D lunch". Kagome said leaning against a random poll.

"YAY!, so do I." Sango squealed. But not because of her happiness but because of the lecher that was now groping her left butt cheek.

"HENTAI!" Sango in one swift motion spun around and bonked Miroku a certified lech on the head.

_Rinnnggggggggg!!!!_

"well Kagome are going to go to class or stand around and wait till he wakes up". Sango said as she dusted off her clothes and stepped over the now unconscious brown haired pervert.

Miroku is a troubled soul. He is an 18 year old lecher. That claims his hands have a mind of their "own". He is a member of the track, football, and baseball team.(love the uniforms) he stands at a solid 6"0 medium build, short brown hair. He was wearing a purple fitted shirt and jeans. Put together with a nice pair of Nike purple runners.

Kagome and Sango walked to their first period chatting as best friends do when turning the corner, When Kagome ran into what she believed was a brick wall.

Little did Kagome know she just bumped into her future.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you like the second chapter. I'm trying to make it longer. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

"Watch it Wench!" came an angry voice from above the girl.

"What ever." Huffed Kagome and she simply walked pass the brick wall. Not having to look up she knew who the angry voice belonged to. Inuyasha Takahashi.

Inuyasha Takahashi. Shikon no Tama high school's heart throb. 6'3, 189 pounds of muscle, he had gorgeous silver hair the flowed pass his waist. Beautiful amber eyes, hard defined abs. nicely structured cheek bones. You could say he was a god, everyone thought so. Well except Kagome of course. But nevertheless, he wore a red and white button down shirt, cargos, and white Nike Runners. Oh I forgot to mention little, white, fluffy appendages on top of his head. (so Cute). Inuyasha was the captain of almost everything the basketball, baseball(love the uniforms), swim, track and field, and foot ball(not soccer).

Kagome and Sango made it to their first class with seconds to spare till the last bell. The two friends sat next to one another somewhere in the middle of the class room. They conversed until the instructor walked in.

A short woman with grey hair walked into the classroom.

The class stood as she walked up to her desk.

"Good morning students". Came a small voice

"Good morning ". Replied in unison

The instructor took a seat at the front of the class room.

The students sat down with a signal from the teacher.

"Students, I am lady Kiyata I will be your history teacher this year. I expect great things from such a bright set of students."

"I will now take the role, please say 'present'."

"Shippo". (Present)

"Sango". (Present)

"Miroku……Miroku".

"Kiara". (Present)

"Kagome". (Present)

"……Inuyasha…….Inuyasha….. (ugh)…Inuyasha Takahashi!".

Inuyasha walked in the classroom. (here) and stalked toward the back row. Not failing to bump into Kagome's desk knocking over her notebook.

"Jerk". Kagome mumbled underneath her breath

"keh". Inuyasha bent down and whispered into her ear….."That's what she said and then I….."

Kagome's eyes lit up with fury. As Inuyasha walked away with a smirk on his face.

_Ugh!....I cannot believe him who does he think he really is…………Ugh!._

All day Kagome had been thinking about her morning encounter she also kept thinking about how he made her arousal spike at nothing. But she quickly dismissed it.

All her classes have been fine for part of her day. Kagome still could not get Inuyasha off her mind. She could not put her finger on it but she knew that their little encounter was the beginning of something new.

Kagome arrived at lunch, only to be bum rushed by a chipper Sango.

"Hey, best friend"

"Hey Sango"

"What's wrong" Sango said with a frown.

"oh nothing jus…..nothing". Kagome wanted to tell her best friend what was really going on but she knew Sango would blow it all out of proportion.

"Okay". Sango replied as she dragged Kagome to the salad line.

Kagome had a normal gossip filled lunch with her besty. After her delectable lunch she finished her day and was now waiting for Sango outside of school.

Kagome shifted her weight as she waited for Sango to be done with her after  
school stuff. Sango was her walking buddy and she was late.

Kagome was already done with all the homework she had gotten and just wanted that date with her TV.

she saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye.

"Took you long enough Sango," Kagome said collecting her things.

"...Wrong person," Came a deep voice. Kagome froze and groaned as she turned  
around to find InuYasha.

Kagome shook her head and sat down again crossing her  
arms and legs, pouting.

"I could give you a ride?" InuYasha asked still not looking at her.

"Why do you care?" Kagome bit out, "You do not care about anyone but yourself."  
InuYasha looked at her and glared.

"I try to help and I get this?" Inu said turning toward her and moving  
closer.

"...Yeah...its exactly what you get for being a total jackass," Kagome  
blinking her eyelashes innocently. InuYasha huffed and turned away from her.

"...Do you want the ride or not...I know for a fact that Sango has to stay  
longer than normal and I thought I would help you out because I know you have  
to get home and take care of your brother Sota," InuYasha said looking down at  
Kagome.

Kagome's anger left her as she looked at him.

"You know...you should really control these mood swings," Kagome said  
standing and smiling some. InuYasha just rolled his eyes and started walking  
to his car.


End file.
